


The Storyteller

by Dweo



Series: Storyteller [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M, Music, Sherlock's Violin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dweo/pseuds/Dweo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is telling a story in music, the story of a remarkable man. He is writing his life's work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Storyteller

He was a storyteller.

Sherlock could hear the music in his head, music that had been there for some time. Music he now had to recreate on paper, before it was gone forever. The notes in his mind told a story, the story of a life. Sherlock kept writing and didn't stop until there was nothing left to tell. He opened his eyes and there was John sitting in his chair, looking at Sherlock with a gentle smile.

"What are you writing? You look so happy."  Sherlock hesitated. Did he want John to know what he has been writing?

Yes.

Sherlock closed his eyes again and picked up his violin and bow.

"It's not finished and I hope I'll never have to finish it," he said softly. Soon the music filled the room and Sherlock's heart. The music ran, chased over rooftops.  Then the music changed. It hurt. There was fear in it. Suddenly there was contentment; the thoughts of late morning spend in bed.

The ending was abrupt and hung in the room like a big question mark.

"Oh," John whispered, realization in his eyes.

"Oh," he said again and rested his cheek against Sherlock's shoulder.

"I love you too."

He was a storyteller, his music the words and he could not wait to read the rest of the book.


End file.
